Build Your Own! Ark Terminal
"Congratulations Pilot! You've successfully taken and completed the Ark Pilot Initiation and Training course with flying colors! Now today we are going show you what it means to design, outfit, and control your very own personal Ark! Step up to the terminal before you please, and be mindful of your resource counter. Make all decisions now, or else you won't be able to fix it later on. Now remember, be brave, be bold, go ballistic! You've earned it kid!" ~ Chancy, Standard Protocol A.I. system.You will have a pool of 100 resources and are advised to spend them wisely. Once you've spent your resources you are entrusted to stick with these choices until your Ark's unfortunate demise. An Ark is an extension of yourself, the Pilot. Treat it with care, and don't be shy on the customization. Individualism is encouraged, impracticality is not. This Terminal is for designing and customizing Ark Machines. Most Resource Costs will be indicated via (1234) next to the item name. Ark Types and Resource Costs Your Ark's health is DOUBLE what it's resource cost was. Super Light Ark Resource Cost: 15 (30 HP) Light Ark Resource Cost: 20 (40 HP) Medium Ark Resource Cost: 25 (50 HP) Heavy Ark Resource Cost: 30 (60 HP) Super Heavy Ark Resource Cost: 35 (70 HP) Super-Dreadnought Ark Resource Cost: 45 (90 HP) NPC Arks NPC Arks are Arks that are either not roleplayed, unimportant to the point they can be eliminated without needing PTK (Permission To Kill) (This includes minor enemies), or very minor allies to the main cast. NPC Arks can be gathered as allies if JSF Nemean were to complete Side Missions as rewards. These NPC Arks will be built for different tasks depending on what JSF our main crew helps out, such as hit-and-run, siege vanguards, infiltration, recon, suppressive fire etc. They can be commanded by a member of Nemean to help them assist in their duties. NPC Arks are limited to 70 Resource Points '''and are prohibited from having the following: * '''Any Ark class beyond Heavy * Class 5 (Experimental) Weaponry * Automatic Eject * Sentient A.I. (or any of the upgrades that you can get for an A.I.) * Spinal Implant * Brain Implant Controls These specs are optional. Basic Controls (0): Gain a basic and intuitive set of controls for your Ark. Can be customized to accommodate limbs and attachments, or to work solely for specific limbs/attachments. Spinal Implant (5): Undergo an intricate and painless surgery that attaches to an artificial, external spinal column on your pre-existing spine. Can link up to Ark and gain tactile feedback, extra limbs will feel and work functionally as if an innate part of yourself. Brain Implant (10): Undergo a painless surgery that injects a microchip onto the surface of your brain, merging it with your grey matter. Gain up-link with Ark, allowing you to call your armor to you when disembarked. Can use communications telepathically while not inside your Ark. All associated HUD elements can be displayed wirelessly on your vision via mental imaging. Communications These specs are optional. * Sentient A.I. (0): '''Gives the Ark a super-advanced A.I. capable of accurately replicating human emotions. A.I. is subject to being influenced by its pilot's behavior and personality. * Vocal (0): A built-in device that projects your voice outside of your suit up to 100m. * Universal Translator (5): Translates any language and has lip reading capacity. * Wi-fi (5): Allows multi-media communications over wireless networks. * Command Suite (5): A C&C module that feeds real-time information on the position and well-being of suits who uplink to the user. Allows the user to share HUD and Communications options between all uplinked Arks, as well as act as comm and virtual (Wi-Fi if available) nodes. Targeting These specs are optional. Assisted Aim (0): This ark-standard system helps give relative speed and distance from a target. This information is displayed on the Ark's HUD. Guidance System (5): Only works with missiles. Provides consistent and updated info on a target's current position through advanced algorithms, allowing for better homing precision and longer chase time with guided missiles. Target Lock (10): Requires Brain Implant. The user’s mental inputs and facilities are tied to the Ark. This allows the Ark to track and update a target’s position based off the user's mental inputs while adjusting the Ark's stance to assure an optimal chance of connected impact. Tracer Bolts (5): A sticky tensile bolt that latches onto a target and relays its position to allied targeting systems. The bolts are fired out of their own launcher. '''Capacity: 3 HUD/Visual These specs are optional. Enhanced Vision (5): Can zoom up to 10x magnification. Gain night optics. Navigation (5): Precise GPS Navigation. Thermal Vision (5): Standard Thermal Vision. Passive Sonar (5): An infrasonic sound detector that actively relays noise and converts it into an image. Due to low frequencies, it cannot see through solid objects further than 30 meters. X-ray Vision (5): Standard X-Ray capable of seeing through Infiltrator Coating up to 30 meters. Radar (5): Microwave signals are sent, bounced off objects, and returned to a transceiver, displaying their relative location. Internal Status (0): See your health, the well-being of your suit, and all relevant conditions. External Status (10): Same as Internal Status, but also gain visuals such as an estimated status of enemy Arks or targets, target locks, the direction of fire, electromagnetic readings, etc. Utilities These specs are optional. Towing Cable (5): A retractable cable that allows the user to drag objects without using their limbs. Can be thrown or ejected to grab targets at up to 30m. Cutting Blades (5): Includes extremely sharp and nearly unbreakable saws, blades, or molecular wire. Used for cutting through reinforced doors, bomb disarming, and other utility purposes. Not optimal for combat use. Automatic Eject (5): If the Ark sustains critical damage, then a failsafe is activated wherein the pilot is automatically ejected from the Ark in order to prevent the pilot taking damage from the Ark's destruction. VTOL Hover (10): Provides a vertical take-off hover that can be sustained for up to 1-2 minutes. (Wendesvehr Exclusive.) Rocket Pack (10): '''Installed boosters on the back of an Ark that allow it to rocket-jump in a forward arc. '''Advanced Hydraulics (10): '''Upgraded hydraulics in the legs allow the Ark to move roughly 150% faster than regular Arks of its class and allow it to pull off short-ranged jumps. (Mondrae exclusive) Spider Debug System (10): Computer rootkit that will inject and sabotage any computer subsystem it is installed on. Cannot affect other Arks. Infiltrator Coating (10): Stealth generator systems that conceal the Ark by utilizing light-refractory waves around its plating. Conceals about half of the Ark's mobility. Disables if combat is initiated, via weapon discharge or incoming damage. '''A.I. Buddy (5): Upgrades your A.I. so that it helps to manage suit functions. Capable of autonomously controlling up to 2 drones, and slightly increases the Ark's resistance to hacks. Supersentient A.I. (10): Upgrades your A.I. so that it is capable of autonomously controlling up to three drones if present on the Ark. Additionally, it gives a significant boost to hacking resistance. Defense These specs are optional. Temperature Resistance (10): Armor can operate in below zero and lava-like conditions, gains resistance to flame or frost based weaponry such as plasma cannons or cryo grenades. Physical Shield (5):' Gain a deployable or permanent shield on a limb to gain directional defense from incoming damage. Ammo from class 1 weapons will glance straight off the shield, with class 2 weapons dealing some damage to it though still not piercing through unless sustaining fire. Class 3 weapons and above will deal damage to the shield and eventually destroy it if fire is sustained, with class 4 weapons piercing right through it, though still reducing the damage dealt to the Ark. Electro Pulse (10): Emits a shockwave of non-lethal electrical energy from your Ark that is capable of disabling electronics such as turrets, cameras and drones as well as severely crippling organic targets in the immediate vicinity. Can disable Arks for a period of 15 seconds. Chaff Explosive (5): Create a 5m radius cloud of chaff particles to disrupt targeting and vision. Drones ''Drones are small, flying machines autonomously controlled by your Ark. Each drone serves a specific purpose that involves supporting your team, whether it is to act as a scout without the need for endangering and Ark and its pilot, or to act as an on-field medic. Your Ark is only capable of autonomously controlling one drone at a time, unless it possesses the '''A.I. Buddy '''upgrade, in which case it can control 2, or the '''Supersentient A.I. '''upgrade, in which case it can control 3. * '''Scout Drone (10): Small reconnaissance drone capable of sharing its vision with the user. If deployed by a suit user who has Command Suite, all members uplinked to the user can share the drone's vision. If the user who deployed the drone has any visual enhancements (Enhanced Vision, Thermal Vision or X-Ray Vision), then the drone is capable of utilizing the enhancements for itself. * Repair Drone (10): Small drone outfitted with a torch and welder, and capable of repairing objects, items, and more. Can repair armor if the correct materials are available (this process takes time, generally up to three minutes). Parts are generally salvaged from fallen Arks. * Medi-drone (10): Small drone outfitted with a Biofoam salve kit. Will heal your Ark Pilot or targeted ally until it is destroyed. Can switch targets at any time. * Combat Drone (10): Small combat drone pre-equipped with both a 12.7x99mm machinegun to fend off light armor and infantry, as well as a side-mounted 40x53mm grenade launcher. Can be destroyed relatively easily when compared to arks. Resistant to light ballistics, damaged by medium to heavy ballistics. * Flash Drone (10): '''Small drone pre-equipped with a Zeus Taser System, tranquilizer and a side-mounted flash grenade launcher. Used to detain high-value targets, or to stun an enemy Ark pilot. Resistant to light ballistics, damaged by medium to heavy ballistics. Weapon Systems and Loadouts You may choose from the weapons provided to suit your Ark play style. Each class of weapon does increasingly higher amounts of damage at the cost of higher recoil, a slower rate of fire and expensiveness. Class 1 Weapons (5 per.): Non-Lethal: Concrete Foam, Shock Baton, Zeus Taser System, or Tranquilizer. Causes no lethal damage but disables organic targets. Kinetic Striker Module: This limb upgrade allows your suit to strike with even greater kinetic force. Light Ballistics: 7.62mm and .50 BMG rifles, machineguns, and other anti-material or near anti-material weapons. Will have trouble piercing through the armor of heavier-class Arks, but incredibly efficient as anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapons. '''12.7mm "Grand Chariot" Rotary Cannon: '''Essentially a mobile, Ark-capable version of the modern-day GAU-19 gun that allows for far better recoil control and a higher fire rate due to its rotating tri-barreled design. Better for the lighter class Arks who still want to rain hell on the enemy. '''12.7x99mm | Belt Fed mounted Drum | 1000 - 2000 RPM | 1,050 m/s (~3,450 ft/s) MG3 "Kaiser": An MG3 resized for Ark use. Fires 7.62x51mm NATO rounds at a near unparalleled rate of fire, this weapon will absolutely obliterate lines of infantrymen. They say it sounds similar to a buzz-saw whilst being shot. 7.62x51mm NATO | 200 Round Drum Mag | 700 RPM | 820 m/s (~2 690 ft/s) (MARKED FOR DELETION) Class 2 Weapons (10 per.): * Medium Ballistics: 15mm machine guns and rifles, and 20mm sniper rifles count in this category. Providing good piercing power and a high rate of fire for anti-ark warfare, these guns are not suited to anti-infantry due to their high recoil. ** 15x114mm Multi-Purpose Assault Rifle: '''The jack of all trades for Ark weaponry. Excellent for a pointman's weapon, effective at a medium to close range. Has very controllable recoil, but its ammo is on the lower side. '''14.5x114mm | 100 Round Drum Mag | 650 RPM | 1,005 m/s (~3,297 ft/s) *** Underbarrel Grenade Launcher Attachment (5): '''An under barrel grenade launcher attachment that allows the user to fire out 60mm HE grenades from the launcher. The grenades explode on impact and send metal pellets in all directions, damaging the Ark and infantry nearby. ** '''15x114mm "Leadstorm" MG: '''A 200-round belt-fed heavy machine gun designed to provide extremely heavy covering fire from an effective range of around 3000 meters, as well as anti-Ark warfare. The recoil this gun produces is made up for with the havoc it wreaks on enemy lines. '''15x114mm | 200 Round Belt Fed | 700 RPM | 1,005 m/s (~3,297 ft/s) ** .950 JDJ "Bull's Eye" Bolt-Action: 'Bolt-action sniper rifle that provides incredible piercing capabilities and stopping power. Can hit targets from a range of up to 4000 meters (Roughly 2.5 miles). '.950 JDJ (24mm) | 8 Round Detachable Box Mag | Bolt-Action | 3200 m/s (~10,498 ft/s). ** 17mm "Wallbuster" Slug Gun: '''A close-range tactical shotgun that fires either huge 17mm slugs for armor piercing or flechette rounds for anti-infantry and breaching purposes. Excellent as a pointman's weapon due to its extreme precision damage at close range, however it suffers from heavy damage dropoff at longer ranges. '''17mm Slug/Flechette Rounds | 10 Round Capacity | Pump-Action | 547 m/s (~1,800 ft/s) *** Arkslayer Bayonet Attachment (5): '''An underbarrel Arkslayer Dagger attachment that allows for both enhanced melee damage and quick access to melee attacks. * '''Melee Weaponry: '''Melee weapons constructed of durable graphene alloys, designed to be used by and damage Arks. ** '''Arkslayer Blade: '''A giant blade resembling a messer sword. The blade is constructed of a graphene-tungsten alloy whilst the blade-edge is heated to over 4000 degrees Celsius, allowing it to slice through military-grade steel when combined with the strength of an Ark. ** '''Dual Daggers: '''Two downsized versions of the Arkslayer blade, resized for one-handed use, these daggers are built for mobility and piercing power. ** '''Boost Hammer: '''A hammer with a mini booster engine installed into the back of its head. When swung at a sufficient speed (enough for any class of Ark to reach with the swing), the booster engine is activated and the hammer is further propelled by a rocket-like blast from the back of the head, delivering enough impact force to nearly completely crush a tank's turret in a single swing. This hammer hits incredibly hard but is exceptionally cumbersome. Class 3 Weapons (15 per.): Heavy Ballistics: 20mm - 40mm cannons and autocannons count in this category, providing both anti-ark, anti-tank and anti-air capabilities at the cost of a slow rate of fire and extreme recoil. * '''40mm "Forty Mills" Ark Heavy Rifle: '''A semi-automatic or burst firing, multi-purpose/anti ark cannon that can deliver remarkable damage at medium to long range with exceptional accuracy, shredding even Heavy Class Arks with accurate sustained fire. Even a Heavy Class Ark has trouble controlling the recoil on this weapon. '''40mm | 40 Round Box Mag | Semi-Auto or 3-round burst | 1,021 m/s (~3,350 ft/s) * 30mm "Phoenixfire" Autocannon: '''A slow-firing autocannon that can deliver unfathomable amounts of damage, shredding apart even Heavy Class Arks with sustained fire. Even a Super Heavy Class Ark has trouble controlling the recoil on this weapon. '''30mm | 100 Round Belt-Fed | 500 RPM | 1,010 m/s (~3,324 ft/s) * 20mm "Vulcanfire" Autocannon: '''An essentially downsized version of the 30mm Autocannon that allows for far better recoil control and a higher fire rate. Better for the lighter class Arks who still want to rain hell on the enemy. '''20mm | 150 Round Belt-Fed | 600 RPM | 1,050 m/s (~3,450 ft/s) Proximity Mine Launcher: Proximity mines can be deployed at up to medium range and will await enemy movement before triggering. Can also be set for manual or timed detonation (must set before firing). 8 Mine Pod | Single Shot | 2m Blast/Detonation Radius EMP Cannon: Fires out a directional pulse of electrified energy capable of scrambling optics and targeting subsystems of a target, effectively disabling an Ark's targeting and camera systems for up to a minute. Requires a 30 second recharge period between each shot, though never needs to be reloaded. Class 4 Weapons (20 per.): Colossal Ballistics: 80mm barreled to 120mm short-barrelled cannons, heavy Anti-Ark and anti-tank weaponry that is usually shoulder mounted. You'd best hope to God that these things aren't pointed your way. ATLAS 120mm "Nice Guy": '''Shoulder-mounted recoilless rifle that fires 120mm sabots. Great for heavy anti-armor purposes. Railgun: High powered, rail-driven and recoil-less rifle cannon fires extremely accurate kinetic slugs at targets, providing immense piercing power over vast distances. Capable of severing Ark limbs with a well placed shot to the joint. Sufficiently cumbersome, sufficiently lethal. '''Quad Pod: Four barrelled rocket launcher that fires rocket-propelled cluster rockets that each detonates in a 4-meter radius. The weapon uses a unique system for loading and firing: rather than using a traditional magazine or single-shot system, it is fed by four detachable barrels, each of which holds a single rocket. When one of the rockets is fired, the other is cycled into place; when all four have been fired, the operator removes the barrel unit and inserts another. 102mm HE | 4 Missile Pod | 290 m/s (~950 ft/s) The Slagger: '''A close-quarters recoilless rifle that fires two shots consecutively within microseconds of each other. The first shot is a blast of superheated plasma that heats armor to the point it is softened, before firing a 77mm slug that punches through the weakened armor. Has the added bonus of spraying hot molten metal on the pilot behind an Ark if the shell doesn't kill them. '''Guided JDAM: Launched missiles are either guided or follow lock-on by targeting systems. Effective blast radius up to 4m for full damage. Capacity: 8 Micro Missile Pod: Missile pod system fires a myriad of missiles at one time, up to four, though lack a lock-on system. Will damage all targets within a 2m radius per missile impact. Capacity: 12 Class 5 Experimental Weapons (25 per.): The pinnacle of technology, these weapons are absolute forces of destruction. Capable of wiping out squadrons of infantry and destroying Ark machines and tanks alike in little time. However, they are extremely costly and can only be used once per battle. Plasma Flamethrower: Allows the wielder to spray a 5m (16ft) wide and 6m (19ft) long cone of superheated plasma from their position. Good for melting large groups of ground troops. If an Ark has Temperature Resistance, then they will take considerably less damage, though cannot survive the sustained fire. Fire can be sustained for up to 15 seconds total before its fuel runs dry. Due to its weight, only one fuel tank can be carried on an Ark at a time. Wide-Area Flame | 1 Fuel Tank Matter Gun: Fires bolts of rapidly expanding blobs of dark matter towards the opponent, creating a super-dense projectile that will crush anything caught in its path. This projectile will grow bigger depending on the amount of mass it absorbs. Requires a 30-second cooldown between shots. Single Shot Projectile | Capacity: 1 Particle Laser Cannon: Particles are driven along an acceleration ring inside the barrel and back before emitted at hyperkinetic speeds in the form of a highly accurate heat-beam, effectively breaking apart the atomic makeup and composition of its target upon impact. Can pierce through several targets. Single Shot Beam | Capacity: 1 Ion Cannon: Ion particles are gathered and condensed into a single structure in the rear chamber of the weapon before being forcibly erupted as an energy net that will create a large field of violent ion particles upon impact, bombarding whatever is caught within the field with ion particles that rip the target apart. This field stays active for approximately 10 seconds and has a 5 meter radius. Single Shot Projectile | Capacity: 1 Fusion Missiles: Launched missiles that must be locked onto a target (Cannot be dumb-fired). Armed with powerful warheads, these missiles decimate any normal target. Due to the complex structure and launcher, this weapon cannot be fired consecutively. Affects a 12m radius. Guided Missile | Capacity: 1 Monosaber: 'A saber-shaped sword with a luminescent, blue blade edge when active. Around the blade, an invisible field is projected. This field forcibly pushes matter out of the way of the blade on a molecular level, allowing it to slice seamlessly through any material, be it sheet paper of tank armor. The saber has an additional, "last-resort" ability in which it can charge all of the power cell's stored up energy into the blade, which is then projected in a forward-moving, crescent energy slice when the wielder swings the blade. This crescent wave travels about ten meters and can cleave larger-class Arks in two, but at the cost of using up all of the Monosaber's energy. Due to the larger size of the blade, it offers more reach but less mobility than the ''Monodaggers. '''Remains active for 30 seconds before a recharge is required. Monodaggers: Same functionality as the Monosabre, simply scaled down into a dual-wielded format. Twin shortblades with luminescent, blue blade edge when active. Around the blade, an invisible field is projected. This field forcibly pushes matter out of the way of the blade on a molecular level, allowing it to slice seamlessly through any material, be it sheet paper of tank armor. A power cell stored in its hilt allows the matter-separation field to remain active for around 30 seconds before running out, the daggers then acting as mundane blades until it is recharged. Due to the smaller size of the blades, they don't have quite as much reach as the Monosaber, though offer for a faster attack speed due to their dual-wield nature. Remains active for 30 seconds before a recharge is required. Category:Arks Category:Non-Character Pages Category:Important Pages